


Knight Fall part 1

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Gen, Knight Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A prince and his knight get ordered to entertain visiting guests.
Kudos: 11





	Knight Fall part 1

Knight Fall (Part One)  
Pairing: Destiel (Medieval AU)

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 2259

Summary: A Prince and his Knight fall in love.

Warnings: fluff

It was early morning and the Prince of the Realm was once again trying to sneak his nights companion out of the servants entrance before his father saw. Not that the King was unaware of the Prince’s ability to attract both women and men in equal measure, he just didn’t want it to be public knowledge that his son was quite so much of a hound when it came to matters of the flesh. Of course the duty of seeing to this type of thing automatically fell to the Prince’s loyal Knight, his bodyguard and go to on occasions such as this.

Castiel, the Knight in question, was hurriedly ushering the young blonde woman down the hallway when of course the King rounded the corner in front of him. Castiel groaned inwardly. He tried desperately to hide the girl quickly but the canny King was not so easily fooled.

“Sir Castiel!” The King called out. “hiding another of my sons dalliances this morning are we? Well met young lady. I do hope you haven’t been treated too poorly while in my house?” The King spoke directly to the girl, who was already in a deep curtsy and could only stammer at being addressed by the King himself.

“W-well met, Your Grace. Yes, Your Grace.”

“Very good,” the King replied, trying to give her a reassuring smile. Then he turned an unamused gaze on the Prince’s beleagured Knight.

“Castiel, please inform my son that I wish to see him as soon as he’s dressed and broken his fast.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” Castiel responded with a smoothe bow. “I shall make sure of it.”

“I know you will.” The King swept away down the hallway, his own guards following swiftly behind. Castiel sighed in relief and ushered the young maid down and out. He then returned to the Prince’s quarters.

Prince Dean was still asleep, as usual. He normally slept until nearly noon. It was nine currently and Castiel was ungentle in waking him. He had Dean’s footman draw open all the curtains and proceed to loudly set up breakfast trays. The noise and smell of food woke a very grumpy Dean.

“Cas, why in blue hell are you setting up breakfast this early? You know I had a long night.” The Prince smirked at the memory. “Yes, a very long and athletic night. This hour is completely inhuman.”

“My lord the rest of the castle, including your father, has been up since well before dawn, and if you think the King works less hard than you do at your dalliances then you are mistaken. In fact, your father insists on seeing you as soon as you’ve eaten.”

“Damn,” Dean groaned. “He caught the girl didn’t he? Damn it Cas I told you to take the south wing.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Which leads right out into the main courtyard, my lord. I could scarcely be discreet while letting her out there in front of every maid and stableboy in the castle. You think the talk is bad now. Your father would be livid at the surge of rumor that would abound.”

Dean grumbled something incoherent in response as he tugged a fresh tunic over his head and turned to eat. Dean loved food and the cook knew this. She went to great lengths to be certain that Dean not only ate everything he wanted but that there was moderation as well. Thus there was something like 8 plates of food but none were overly full. Dean cleared all of them, to no ones surprise, and sat back with a pleased sigh.

“That is much better. All right Cas, let’s go face the music.”

****

“Dean you can’t keep bringing women back to the castle. It’s impossible to hide and your reputation is low as it is. If you must carouse into the night the least you could do was enjoy the women in an inn and come home alone. Or find someone already in the castle to play with.” The King was gruff as he glared at his son. This was a conversation they’d had often, but the follow up was new and had Dean’s eyebrows climbing up his face in surprised indignation.

“Your mother and I have set up a hawking expedition. Ladies Anne, Meg, and Ruby will be there. You will also be escorting Sam. He needs to get out more. You will be expected to entertain the ladies. Your mother intends you to choose one to be your Princess, and I wouldn’t want to cross her if I were you.”

“Father!” Dean exclaimed. “You can’t just throw women at me and expect one to stick! I’m not a dart board. And I’ve met all three before. They might be fun for a roll but there’s no way I want to marry any of them!”

“Your choices are thin I’m afraid. I let you get away with far to much. You will obey me in this or there will be consequences.”

Castiel was standing outside the door, as were the other guards. He heard Dean’s words when he raised his voice and his insides quailed. The inevitable had come. They were going to marry Dean off to some girl and Castiel would lose his lord to whichever Princess was lucky enough to have him. He hoped he wasn’t as pale as he felt. He’d been harboring secret feelings for Dean since they were young. Castiel and Dean had always been friends. It wasn’t until recently that Castiel made his Knighthood and was admitted to the private part of Dean’s life that had allowed them to become more than Knight and lord. He wasn’t ready to give up his chance to be with his Prince.

At that moment the door crashed open and Dean stormed out of his father’s study. Castiel fell in two steps behind and listened while Dean ranted. Cas was devastated when he heard the entire plan, but he fought not to let it show in his face. He was heartened however that Dean was so against it. So long as the Prince was fighting this marriage arrangement then Castiel still had a chance to make his feelings known.

“Your parents mean well, my lord. They want to see you happy with children before too long.”

“Yes but I can’t be happy with just anybody!” Dean entered his rooms and started dressing to go out. “And I hate hawking anyway. Where’s the sport in letting another animal kill something for you? If you’re going to hunt you should kill it yourself and have done. It tastes better too. The fear always makes the rabbit too gamey.”

Castiel agreed. He didn’t fancy such sports either. He and Dean would go hunting on occasion but it was always something like deer or boar. Something Dean could actually kill on his own, without hawks or dogs. He almost always brought something back. Dean had a keen sense for a hunter and was especially skilled at his martial training. His brother Sam was the scholarly type, which was why he needed to spend time outside. Otherwise he might never leave the library. Even Master Robert thought so.

As if conjured by the thought there was a knock at the door and Master Robert was admitted. He’d been sent on a research mission by the Prince, much to Robert’s indignation, and had returned with results. Of course he had. While Master Robert, the court scholar and tutor to the two Princes, would prefer the Prince research for himself he could not turn down a direct request. That said if it needed to be found Robert was always the one to find it, no matter the obscurity of the information requested.

“Mylord I have the statistics on the neighboring kingdoms that you requested. It appears that the King of Helebourn, Crowley, has the most land and is of course the most eager to expand. Sadly our eastern flank is sparsely guarded against him. Unless an agreement can be reached, such as a marriage alliance with one of his daughters,” he said pointedly, “then there is nothing to stop him from invading the Eastern villages and taking over the hill country there.” Dean listened soberly and responded.

“The hill country is where all our herds are. We can’t afford to lose them or many of the people will starve. Does my father know about this?”

“Not that I’m aware of my lord,” the Master replied. “Thisis the foirst time I’ve beenasked to assess something like this. It ispossible your father already knows and that is why the ladies Meg and Rubyhave been invited to the castle. Should you marry one of them then Crowley would have no reason to invade. He would be assured that his bloodline would inherit both kingdoms upon his and your fathers deaths. It’s a sound plan. But as I understand it you are unwilling to wed at this time, despite orders from the King.”

“Heard about that did you?” Dean made a sickened face. “Those two women are detestable. One is a liar of the highest degree and the other is viciously honest enough to be painfully rude. Neither of them is suited to rule, never mind I don’t want to be around them any more than I have to.”

Castiel was surprised at this assessment. He had, of course, come to this same concllusion. He’d been exposed to the women as much as the Prince had and liked neither. In fact, they both tried to corrupt him in oneway or another and had earned nothing but disdain from him. He would not betray hisPrince for some physical pleasure. He was not so lonely as to accept such a thing, especially knowing that it would only be used to manipulate the Prince. Dean was his priority above all else.

“As for the other,” the Prince said, “my father should know about the security issues in the East. Inform him that I will be increasing the border guards and I’ll be paying a visit out there myself to see the situation myself in a few days.”

“Of course, my Prince,” Master Robert said as he bowed himself out. Dean looked to Castiel.

“I’m sure mother has prepared everything by now but would you make sure my Baby is saddled and ready? If I have to tolerate this ridiculous charade then at least I can get in a good ride.” Castiel nodded and sent one of the pages running.

The boy returned quickly to say all was ready and everyone was waiting on the Prince. They’d even found a horse for Sam, who was unusually tall for the family, even as young as he was. When the Prince entered the courtyard he was met by Sam’s glum face. The boy sat his horse awkwardly. He’d never been a good rider and it showed. His feet stuck out at an odd angle and Dean laughed at the horse, who was looking back at Sam in confusion.

“Sam how many times have i told you to pull your feet in, heels down and grip with your knees.”

“I thought I was,” sulked Sam, who pulled in his feet as Dean adjusted his positioning. “Why do I have to go along on this anyway? Father knows I don’t hunt. Besides,” his voice dropped low as he looked over to the ladies, “The girls are obviously for you.” Dean glanced over too and sighed.

“Yeah I know,” he reponded equally quietly. “Don’t expect a lot. Just try to stay on the horse, ok?” Sam glared at him.

“I’m not that bad!”

“I know, Sammy,” Dean laughed and went to sit his own horse.

Baby, as he called the mare, was as firey as any stallion, and stood shaking her bridle and pawing at the ground. She was smoothe and completely black, her muscles beautiful to behold as they slid under her skin. Her mane and tail had been braided for the occasion, though by whom Dean had no idea. Few were willing to get near her hindquarters besides Dean himself. The black leather and silver steel of her tack complimented her and he stood marvelling at her for a moment before moving in to mount. As soon as he talked to her Baby calmed right down and Dean was astride without so much as a side step from the mare. He then rode over to address the ladies,as was his duty.

“Good morning, Lady Anne, Meg, Ruby,” he noddfed to each in turn, giving a small seated bow. “I hope you are up for a hunt today. If the handlers are any indication the birds are anxious to fly.”

“Good morning, Dean,” replied Anne, also sitting and bowing. Meg and Ruby both scoffed at their quieter neighbor.

“What’s wrong, Dean,” came Meg. “Didn’t you get enough riding in last night?” She smirked and looked sideways at her sister. Ruby took up the baiting.

“Of course he hasn’t. Men never get tired of mounting a good mare.”

Dean gritted his teeth through this exchange. He should have expected such vitriol from the sisters. They never missed a chance to goad him. He refused to rise to the bait. Motioning to the hawkiers to get moving he nodded to the three ladies and took off before he said something ugly. This was set to be a banner day. He only hoped he didn’t cause a war.


End file.
